


Long days

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Day 3: After a long week, Hank has only one thing in mind; Thank God it's Friday.





	Long days

Hank was driving back home from the work. The week had been long, to say at leas. Two homicide's that may connect to each other, bigger scale theft in android werehouse, shooting in mall, the list goes on. Hank had been busier than normally and his wife, you, was almost begging him to take a day off. You had even promised to make something speacial for him for this evening - and not just some food.

So this in mind, Hank drove a little faster than he should. He was exhausted, but exited to see what you were up to. Finally he turned the car to the yard and stopped it in the garage. There had been white car on their yard, making Hank frown, he didn't regognice it. As he got up from the car, the door to garage opens and young woman peeks out from the door frame.

"Erica! Jeesus, I didn't expect to see you!" Hank exclaim's, opening his arms as Erica runs to hug him.

"Nice to see ya too, dad. Your home earlier than we thought" she says, grinning up to her father. Hank uplifts his brow and looks suspiciously down at her.

"And here I thought your mother would be happy about it" he says as the two of them turn to go back in. Erica was Hank's and your youngest daughter and she was working in LA as a photographer.

"Mum, da's home!" Erica shouts before she disappears to living room. You come from the kitchen to the small utility room and smile as you saw your tired husbad taking his shoes off. When he stands up, you are there in front of him, still smiling up to him and leaning to give a kiss to him. He kisses you back and when you break the kiss, he sighs and leans his forehead against your.

"Food's almost ready" you tell him, before you detach yourself from his arms and walk back to the kitchen, Hank closely behind you. The smell in the kitchen made Hank's stomach growl. He glanced at oven and saw his favorite food almost ready to be eaten. Then he continues to the fridge and takes beer to himself. After opening the can and taking long gulp, he turns to you.

"So was Erica's visit this surprise of yours?" he asks. You smile and turn to him.

"Yes. She called me at Thusday, asking if she could spend her week and a half long holiday in here" you answer. Hank smiles and turns to walk in the living room.

"Thank God it's Friday" He says as he sits down on the armchair and lifts his feet on top of the footstool. He almost missed the time when he could just relax on the evening with his family.


End file.
